We propose a biostatistics CORE unit to coordinate and successfully integrate data collection activities, study design and sample size projections, computing operations and data analysis. State-of-the-art biostatistical and computing expertise and facilities will be available through the CORE unit. Investigators will seek statistical and data base input at an early state in each project to facilitate data set-up and transfers as well as appropriate data analysis.